Sindragosa's Soreness, the Betrayal of a Friend
by Fonset
Summary: One-shot. Sindragosa is called upon to meet with the Earth-Warder, but the nature of this meeting is not what she would have expected it to be.. *Features Sindragosa before the Sundering, so also before her death. Same goes for Deathwing/Neltharion.*


_A/N: I sincerely hope it turned out well. No seriously, I hope I did a decent job with this. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and decided to write in down for a change. I got the idea for this story from the fact that I've read that Neltharion/Deathwing wished to basically own the world and have Ysera and Alexstrasza as 'his petty slaves for mating'._

_I hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

The great blue dragon lay on the ground of a cave she deemed fit to be her temporary lair, as far away from Coldarra as possible. She opened her mouth for a yawn, and stretched herself a bit. One more time, she used her magic to sense any possible creatures of any discription who might be nearby. Nothing. She would lay her eggs soon, and then all of this would finally be behind her. The past few months had felt like a lifetime to her. How could she have let this happen..

_It had all been so innocent. Neltharion had requested a private audience with her, and she had responded to his request without much thinking. It might have been a matter of lesser importance, so he would ask for Sindragosa instead of Malygos, as she was the second most powerful blue dragon in existence. She had flown, teleported, and flown more to get to the Obsidian Dragonshrine in Dragonblight. _

_Sindragosa was greeted by several black drakes who were flying around in circles in a patrol route, watching and guarding the shrine where the young ones of their kind were born and raised. She inquired with one of them as to where she could find the Earth-Warder, and was sent on her way inside of the shrine to find him. She was not as comfortable here as she was back home. She much preferred the icy walls of her own lair over the vulcanic theme the black dragons had in their lairs. She reached the chamber she now knew as the inner chamber, and saw the bored-looking great aspect in mortal form studying paperwork of some discription. _

_As he heard her great body come through the rather small opening for the lair of a dragon __as her footsteps echoed slightly,_ he dropped the paperwork he had been holding onto the wooden table and turned to regard her with a kind smile. "I have been eagerly awaiting you, Great Queen. Let me just slip into something more comfortable.." Neltharion hunched forward, and as he did so, he began taking on a different form. Wings sprouted from his back, as well as horns from his head. Sooner rather than later, the Aspect of Earth stood tall and proud before the now small-looking Sindragosa, compared to himself. If one measured height from the backs of the two great wyrms, the Earth-Warder was about the size of his own head superior in height to Sindragosa.

_"So why did you ask for me to see you, Great Aspect?" she said, humbled by merely being in his presence. It was a feeling similar to that of which she had in the presence of her own consort, Malygos the Spellweaver. Neltharion merely smiled at her, stepping towards her as he did so. With each step of his, Sindragosa felt the ground shake in an oddly manner. Then she heard a strange sound behind her. Instinctively, she quickly turned around to see who could be so foolish to disturb them, but she saw only a stone wall. Wait, a wall? There was an opening there just a minute ago, when she stepped through it herself!_

_"What in the name of-" she began, but Neltharion hushed her._

_"When I said 'a private audience', I meant private, my dear Queen." He stepped aside her, now both were facing the wall where there had been an opening once. "I am just taking neccesairy precautions. I hope you don't mind."_

_"Of course not, Great One. Who would I be to question? I do hope, however, you trust your own children."_

_"Not with a matter this.. delicate." he finished. Sindragosa began to wonder what the Great Aspect was referring to when he said 'delicate'._

_"What could be so important that you request an audience with me, rather than with my beloved consort?" Neltharion chuckled at that. "Have I said something amusing?" Sindragosa somehow felt offended by him._

_"I suppose you could call it 'amusing', but I am rather suprised you have not figured it out by now."_

Sindragosa sighed. If only she had not been so foolish, so naive. She loathed herself for it. She should have known, she should have seen!

_Neltharion brushed his maw up against the side of the head of the Frost Queen, who in turn flinched. This was not a mere gesture of friendship, rather a courting gesture! She drew back, but now found herself pinned to a rock wall, with much sharper edges than the other walls. Or had it seemed so? Now, all walls of the chamber looked like the one Sindragosa stood against.. The chamber also appeared to be much smaller than it used to be.. Was Neltharion.. making the chamber shrink? What reason could he have-_

_"Try not to struggle too much, my dear. It will only serve to hurt you more.." His normally charming smile was now stretched into a dark, evil-looking grin as he moved even closer than he had ever been to her before. She understood now. He intended to mate with her. But.. why? Had he not always been a true friend to her consort since the day Neltharion had lend him his aid against the proto-dragon known as Coros? Why would he do this to him.. or to her for that matter!_

_Sindragosa gathered herself and used all of her strength to headbutt Neltharion into his own rock wall, but she found herself unable to move. Her claws were stuck in the earth, rocks unnaturally forming around the edges. She tried to teleport herself away, but she was unable to do that as well. As the Earth Warder lowered himself onto her back, she jerked her head in his direction and opened her jaws to let out an icy breath, tensing all of her muscles to try and break free of his bindings to her. Neltharion in turn opened his jaws and closed them around Sindragosa's still opened maw. As he bit down hard, her jaws were forcefully closed and she felt her blood flow freely from her chin down to her chest. There was nothing she could do to stop him.. he was so powerful.. I am so sorry, Malygos.._

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she still lay there, on the cold hard floor of the cave. Her tears turned into small icycles halfway down, and made a clanging-sound as they fell onto the floor of the cave. She felt it was time now, time to lay the eggs of the twisted and wicked Aspect.. How could he have betrayed them so.. Why had she been unable to stop him? Regret, anger and sorrow clouded her vision as she laid her eggs, only to forcefully abandon them later. She hoped no one would ever find them. These young ones weren't supposed to ever exist..

As more frozen tears gathered up around her frontal claws, Sindragosa wished that for a moment, just one short moment, they would make all of her pain and soul ache go away.. _Forgive me, my beloved.. Forgive me for letting him betray you so.._


End file.
